


Help me relax

by VenusianLullaby



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Kisses, M/M, They're so adorable together, i needed some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusianLullaby/pseuds/VenusianLullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elias needs a rest, and Anthony is going to help him to relax and forget about this damned work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help me relax

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I couldn't resist doing this.  
> (Since I'm not a native English speaker - I'm sorry if there're any silly mistakes)

Anthony just got out of the shower with a towel on his hips and laid beside Elias, who was looking through some important papers. Elias raised his eyes for a second and thought how attractive his lieutenant was, but he forced himself to go back to more important things.

"Boss," Anthony said and kissed him on a cheek. "You need a rest. And a sleep. You haven't slept for two days."

"I'm fine, Anthony," said Elias while still looking through those damned papers. Anthony was right, he needed sleep as much as he needed food or water, but he couldn't just leave all this, not now. Finally, he looked at his partner and saw "I'm worried about you" look in his warm brown eyes. He put the papers away and lifted his hand to hold the side of Anthony’s face.

"Maybe you're right. I probably need a rest, even if only for tonight," Anthony closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. "And you are going to help me, don't you?" Elias' thumb brushed over his scar.

"You sure you want me to..."

"Oh, that's...that's not exactly what I meant,"  he interrupted him like he knew what his right-hand man was going to say.  "I know you're not really fond of penetration sex, neither do I, I just..." Anthony was looking at him curiously. "I had a dream the other night about how you kiss me all night long," Anthony lowered his head and licked his lips. Then Elias' fingers trailed down to Anthony's chin and he lifted his head and looked directly into his eyes. "And I really,  _really_ want that to happen,"  his voice sounded so gentle that his every word caused Anthony's heartbeat to speed up. "And I bet you want that too, don't you?"

Hell, yes, _yes, yes, yes,_ he wanted to do _just that_ for quite a while, but he never had the chance.  Damn, even if he didn't want to, he would do it anyway. Because it was Elias. The man who always gets what he wants.

Elias took his glasses off and then, with the help of his beloved lieutenant, took the rest of his clothes off, except his briefs. Then his hand trailed down from Anthony's chest to his abs. The next second the towel that was on Anthony's hips was lying in the corner of the bedroom. "I'm pretty sure you don't need that," whispered Elias.

Anthony smirked, "Of course I don't."

"You are so beautiful, Anthony", said Elias and pulled his partner closer, letting him be on the top. 

Anthony's grin is all teeth, "Finally."

He kissed his boss so gently that Elias couldn't think of anything: nor his work or his past or the future. The only thing that mattered to him was that he was here now, with Anthony.

He wound his fingers through Anthony's hair as he felt soft lips on his neck, and the other hand was settled between his shoulder blades. Anthony's skin was like velvet and his voice - oh, this low and soft purr - when he's saying "Ti amo" made him forget about breathing for a second. 

"Anthony", he groaned, and the way his name sounded on his boss' lips - it sounded like the most beautiful name in the world - made him filled with pride. Carl's hands trailed down to his partner's hips as he pulled him closer. He loved the way they were touching each other, feeling each other' heartbeat. That was so intimate. He didn't want to let Anthony go. Not now, not tomorrow: never. 

"Promise me you'll be with me forever", whispered Elias against Anthony's neck. "Forever". They both knew this was dangerous, to give such promises, but...

He felt teeth against his earlobe and couldn't hold back the groan the gentle bite drew out of him.

"There's no power in the universe that could stop me from being with you." Except death, of course. Elias understood that. But this wasn't the moment they could talk about it.

Then Carl lifted his head to bite Anthony's shoulder so that now was his turn to groan.

The next instant Elias opened his eyes and saw that his lieutenant peered back at him. The gentle smile appeared on his face. 

"My little devil", he said quietly. Anthony smiled back, kissed him again and laid beside him. Then Elias took Anthony's hand so that their fingers were intertwined. 

"You alright?" Anthony asked.

"Couldn't be better," Elias answered and kissed the other man's hand. "Thank you," the smile went as he saw that Anthony was still worried about something. "I wish I could say the same about you."

"I just thought about what will happen if one of us dies", he squeezed his hand. "With this kind of job..."

"Death is inevitable, my dear Anthony," he said gently. "Let's just think about that we're here, now, enjoying every moment of our life. Together. As for me, I'm not afraid of anything when you're with me," he leand in and stole another kiss. The boss was right, of course, as always. They're toghether and that's all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you might say that in this one they're both asexual, since there're nothing more than just kisses and bites and all that. I just thought it was a way more...sensual, idk.


End file.
